


The Wolf And The Woman

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Little daydream fluff.





	

The way the woman moved was nearly bewitching, even as Lupin watches, he knows he has to watch her, has to follow her. She moves confidently, walking away as he follows. He knows when she sees him as she begins to run. 

He gives chase, hating himself for frightening her. She trips, eventually, falling heavily and with a soft cry of pain, her ankle almost snapping. He hesitates, then pads closer, noting her tiny flinch. He waits, then, when she is still, settles so she can see him, snuffling her gently. 

She moves only a little, petting him slightly, noting his low, rumbling sigh, his nuzzles slowly edging her into relaxation. She pauses, then, deciding to trust him, begins to edge herself towards the nearest tree, her voice light as she begins to drag herself upright. 

“Come on then pup...”


End file.
